


On With the Show

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holidays Day 17: mistletoe
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 10





	On With the Show

Kurt sighed and looked out to the stage from the wings. Brittany and her new friend were singing what Kurt had wanted to sing. Other kids from their class were prancing around as Reindeer and one of the big kids from the other school was Santa. They were the only kids singing from their class. 1st Grade C didn’t even have single kids singing…everyone sang to a tape in that class. Not many kids actually sang though, most just stood there glaring. Mr. Maverick, the principle, said Mrs. Lewis was a push over and afraid to put her foot down and just assign a kid to sing after her kids said none would sing a stupid Christmas song for her and at this rate she’d be lucky if she survived a year. Mrs. Lewis had a lot of mean boys in her class, so Mr. Maverick might have been a bit unfair.

Personally he thought his own teacher, Mr. Redmond, might be as big a pushover. Kurt’s class had split up into three little plays to the songs that were being sung. They weren’t supposed to be, but the little dark haired New Girl threw a complete tissy fit when Kurt got the song. The next day, Kurt was given a New Song, and the girl was singing the song Kurt was originally supposed to do. The next day the spunky black girl that sat with all the kids who went to the church on the corner that had the fun music had a song to sing as well. The New Girl had most of the class acting behind her and she made sure everyone knew that that meant she was the Most Important. Kurt had even liked the song although he hadn’t known it very well and he thought it much too churchy for school. The other girl was singing about the manger, but she only had a Mary and Joseph and four cows. Her Mary and Joseph were the same as in the New Girl’s song...as was one cow. His song was about kissing!

He wasn’t very happy. He would rather the hippopotamus song, but the second grade c class was doing that song. He offered to trade. They said no.

And there wasn’t even much distraction from him singing about Kissing! His song had just one other kid from his class, a boy named Joe. The other two kids were big kids, very big kids. Mr. Redmond borrowed his son and his son’s girlfriend. Kurt was half terrified he was going to get kicked out of school for singing this song!

Mr. Redmond came up to stand by Kurt.

“Hey Kurt, are you ready?” he asked.

“I’m gonna get kicked out of school for this!”

Mr. Redmond laughed quietly. “You won’t.”

“I should have done the other song.”

“You said you weren’t too fond of how churchy it was.”

“But at least I know the story and so knew how it would go! She didn’t even know about wise men or shepherds and angels. We should have found her a Jewish song.”

“Maybe we should have, but she is singing “Children, Go where I send thee.” And Mercedes is singing “Away in a Manger”. And you will go out there and sing your song. Now. You’re up.”

Kurt sighed and then straightened his back so he was standing up properly and not slumped. If he was gonna have to go out and sing the stupid song no one was gonna know he thought it was a stupid song. He tilted his chin up and walked out onto the stage and stood in the spotlight at stage left.

His music started and stepped up to the mike.

“ _I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus, underneath the Mistletoe last night._ ” He sang.

He made it through the song and no one dragged him off stage. No one dragged Mr. Redmond’s son and his girlfriend off stage either and Kurt was pretty certain they were still kissing even after he was done singing. The applause was huge and Kurt saw most the audience standing up.

Joe walked up to him after it was done. “You are so lucky you got to sing and not have to act. You could just ignore them and didn’t have to see it! Yuck! Kissing!”

The New Girl didn’t get an applause with people standing, and neither did the one who sang away in a manger.

Maybe the stupid kissing song wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
